Illumination devices find application in a variety of fields and activities. Such devices as are intended to be worn on the person of a user are often worn atop a wearer's head, e.g., secured by or to a strap, cradle, or helmet, etc., or positioned on or in spectacle frames, e.g., near the wearer's temples. The benefit of such head-worm illumination devices is that they leave the wearer's hands free to perform tasks other than holding the illumination device.